Los Malfoy no tienen defectos
by jessyriddle
Summary: Los Malfoy no tienen defectos, solo se rigen en reglas de vida que pasan de generación en generación. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Egocentrismo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Egocentrismo**

Su apellido es reconocido en todo el mundo mágico, lo hace importante y así es como se siente.  
Sabe que esta muy por encima de los demás, no necesita de nadie que se lo recuerde, aunque le gusta que sus compañeros de casa lo adulen.  
Le gusta ser el centro de atención, por que si, él es lo mas importante que puede haber en esa escuela, y no exagera cuando dice que el mundo gira alrededor suyo, porque vamos! Es un Malfoy, lo tiene todo, los demás lo saben y lo respetan por eso.  
Ahora que es prefecto, es todavía mas importante, todos los alumnos Slytherin deben decirle lo que hacen o planean hacer, nadie puede mover ni siquiera un dedo sin que él lo sepa; y en caso de que él este conforme, se puede hacer.  
Todos saben que solo su opinión es la que cuenta, después de todo su abuelo y su padre siempre le han dicho "Lo que dice un Malfoy es ley"


	2. Sadismo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Sadismo**

Hace poco fue reclutado como mortifago. Esta feliz con su decisión él, como la mayoría de las familias sangre pura, está de acuerdo con la pureza de sangre que proclama Voldemort.  
Odia a los muggles y mas a los que se atreven a procrear magos y brujas mediocres que ensucian su sangre mágica.  
Por eso disfruta tanto las sesiones que su Señor organiza para torturar a esa escoria.  
Para él no hay nada mejor que apuntar con su varita a algún sucio muggle y pronunciar la maldición cruciatus, escucha los gritos de dolor provocados gracias a su poder y no puede evitar reírse, se siente tan bien que casi asusta, y recalco el "casi" porque un Malfoy no se asusta.  
Mientras esta trabajando en el Ministerio no puede estar mas ansioso por recibir el próximo llamado del Lord, porque sabe que se va a divertir mucho en sus "fiestas", después de todo "Un Malfoy goza con el sufrimiento de los demás".


	3. Intolerancia

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Intolerancia**

Los Malfoy son orgullosos de su linaje.  
No se mezclan con mestizos ni con sangresucias, ni mucho menos muggles.  
Los primeros son aceptables pero en cuanto a las personas que entran en las otras dos categorías Lucius tiene las ideas bien claras: no deberían existir.  
No puede concebir como es posible que sean aceptado en el mundo mágico los nacidos- muggles, ellos ponen en riesgo el secreto de la magia y esas cosas él no las tolera, oh no, no dejará que su único hijo se acerque a esa clase de gente; deberá enseñarle a su vástago quien manda y quien debe ser subordinado o en su caso exterminado.  
No pierde el tiempo, su hijo tiene poco mas de un año pero nunca es pronto para empezar a educar al pequeño sobre la pureza de sangre, porque "Un Malfoy no se junta con la escoria".


	4. Negligencia

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Negligencia**

Cuando el Lord se enteró de que su diario había sido destruido, Lucius pasó mucho tiempo bajo la varita de su Señor; fue acusado de descuidar sus pertenencias y dejar que destruyeran algo tan importante.  
Él ni siquiera sabe porque le molesta tanto a Voldemort, entiende que era algo suyo y seguramente algo poderoso porque emanaba una gran cantidad de magia negra, pero seguramente algo que pueda remplazarse.  
Malfoy solo quería arruinar la reputación de su rival Weasley, haciendo que lo encontraran en posesión de un artefacto oscuro, nunca se imagino que lo peor de la situación se lo llevaría él, todo por su maldita falta de cuidado; se había olvidado de una importante lección que le había dado su padre "Un Malfoy no se deja llevar por la venganza".


	5. Prejuicio

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Prejuicios**

Cuando su hijo Draco le comentó a través de una carta todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts, no lo creyó.  
Esta bien que Dumbledore no esta en sus cabales, pero contratar a un hombre- lobo como profesor?  
Ya había conocido a Fenrir Greyback durante la guerra, él era un hombre-lobo con una manada de jóvenes licántropos que ayudaron al Señor Oscuro; y justo por eso no entiende cómo pudo pasar eso.  
Todos saben que estas criaturas son oscuras y sanguinarias, disfrutan mordiendo a cuanta persona atraviese su camino, y el estúpido viejo amante de muggles decide contratarlo y poner en peligro a todos los estudiantes, y como si eso fuera poco, a su propio heredero!  
Suerte que ese monstruo tuvo la decencia de abandonar su puesto en el profesorado, si no hubiera tomado eso en sus manos y, gracias a todos los contactos que tiene en el Ministerio, hubiera hecho de su vida un infierno, ningún hombre-lobo se puede atrever a acercarse a su familia, porque "Un Malfoy no se deja engañar por criaturas".


	6. Orgullo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Orgullo**

La guerra terminó y el mocoso Potter ganó; su Señor fue derrotado y Lucius esta siendo llevando frente al Wizengamot por su juicio.  
Es acusado de ser mortifago y aunque en la primera guerra se salvó alegando que estaba hechizado, no cree poder hacerlo ahora.  
Sabe que su esposa e hijo se han salvado gracias al testimonio de Potter, alegó que ellos le ayudaron e hicieron posible la derrota de Voldemort, pero prefiere pudrirse en Azkaban antes de dejar que el mocoso le ayude, además no cree que él otro lo haga, no después de la historia que tienen entre ellos dos.  
Va caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio, mirando a todos con altivez, los aurores que lo escoltan se burlan de él, pero no le da la satisfacción de verlo humillado porque "Pase lo que pase un Malfoy siempre mantendrá su cabeza en alto".


End file.
